Patent Document 1 discloses a chip capacitor including a substrate, a pair of external electrodes disposed on the substrate, a plurality of capacitor components formed on the substrate and connected between the pair of external electrodes, and a plurality of fuses respectively interposed between the plurality of capacitor components and an external electrode.